


Quiet The Noise

by solversonlou



Category: Fargo (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Period-Typical Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solversonlou/pseuds/solversonlou
Summary: Odis can't stand the smug Mormon prick, but he offers him a chance to clear his head.
Relationships: Dick "Deafy" Wickware/Odis Weff
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Quiet The Noise

It's suffocating, the ever encompassing trouble that keeps following him like a bad smell.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five little Indian boys._

It's his own damn fault, taking money on the sly from crooks to turn a blind eye. Now he's up shit creek without a paddle, being pushed and pulled in all directions.

If that isn't enough he's got the condescending Mormon prick who can't seem to speak in anything that isn't Bible verses on his back, and Odis isn't too hot at acting calm and hiding how deep in the shit he really is.

The compulsions help soothe him. They always have done, since he was a little boy, picking at the threads on his sweater whilst his daddy beat his mommy and all that sad backstory bullshit usually reserved for the bad guys he's being puppeted by. 

"Like Eve with the apple, you're tempted by the sweet sin of looking the other way, not following the rules," Deafy says to him after not so casually sliding into the passenger seat of his car outside his apartment. 

His voice is low, and Odis is thrown off by his sudden presence. He'd been in the middle of a panic attack, chest tight as he rhythmically locked and unlocked his car door, counting in his mind, and Deafy's presence was like a wrench being thrown into a washer, stopping its spin cycle.

"Eve? Eve and the fucking apple?" Odis stammers, gripping the steering wheel with gloved hands as his brow furrows and he blinks rapidly at Deafy. "Jesus Christ, you've talked so much of your Mormon hokey-cokey bullshit to me that you're running out of verses. Fuck!"

Odis slams his palms hard into the wheel, eyes screwed shut as a wave of hot anger rushes over him. He exhales, shaky, his mind rushing. _One. Two. Three. Four. Five little Indian boys._

Tilting his head, Deafy studies the man, chin cocked, lips pursed. He sucks in air through his teeth, a sound that goes right through Odis, whose fingers grip tighter around the wheel at it.

The sudden weight of Deafy's hand on his knee snaps Odis's eyes open, his leg jerking away instantly at the touch.

"Relax, palomino," Deafy says, reaching out again, clasping Odis's knee this time, hand just a fraction above it, more so on his leg. 

Odis doesn't flinch away this time, his eyes moving from the gloved hand to Deafy's sly hint of a smile, that smug look he wears that makes Odis want to put a bullet in his chest. Swallowing rhythmically, _one, two, three, four, five,_ Odis frowns, voice a low growl, "Get your fucking hands off me."

The words fall upon deaf ears, of course.

Deafy squeezes the other man's leg, pats it again for good measure, leaning a little closer, "You don't get touched much, do you?"

"The fuck do you wanna know for?" Odis spits out, inching his shoulders back, confused by the man's intentions. He knows that some men are touchy feely without any intention of harm. Sees the Italians hug and kiss all the damn time. Part of their nature. They ain't always using their hands to strangle people. 

"I don't neither really," Deafy exhales, thumb rubbing absentminded yet deliberate circles across Odis's knee, like he's testing the waters for something, playing a game with him. "I ain't got a sweetheart, case you didn't notice."

Odis cocks his head to the side, lips parting, searching for a response, brow furrowed, still confused. He shakes his head, "Thought you guys could have multiple wives. Ain't that part of the whole deal?"

"Bigamy?" Deafy's brows raise, his hand still on Odis's leg, inching somewhat higher, resting on his thigh. He shakes his head. "Well, that's a sin, according to our lord and savior."

Odis swallows, eyes shifting to the hand on his leg again. He should rip it off, break each of the man's fingers, put him in a brace for a few weeks. Might keep the son of a bitch off his case, let him deal with this on his own.

Scoffing, Odis looks back up at Deafy, who's leaning back in the passenger seat, head turned away from him, all casual like, like he hasn't got his hand on his thigh in some sort of sick power play or whatever the fuck this is.

Odis stammers for a second before he spits out, "Yeah, and what about being a degenerate? 'Cause you're about four inches away from molesting me here."

A moment of silence passes between them, Odis stewing in a mixture of anger and confusion and something else, danger, an urge. His mind is still a blur of words from different directions, but there's a voice somewhere in there, screaming, _'go on, try something, you fucker, see what happens!'_ , directed at the man beside him. 

"Well," Deafy sighs, turning his head to meet Odis's hot gaze. He himself is still ever so relaxed, smooth like molasses. It's infuriating. "The homosexuals are surely on their way to Hell in a handbasket."

Odis rolls his eyes, "Let me, guess, you're gonna tell me you ain't one of them?"

"Nope," Deafy responds, the double interpretation of his answer deliberate. _No, he isn't one. Or no, he isn't gonna say that?_ Odis swallows. Deafy's gaze drags over him, thumb running along the seam of his slacks on his inner thigh. "What about yourself? I suppose one more sin ain't much to add to your roster."

Odis's knuckles tighten. He bites the inside of his lip, brows still knitted together, gaze hard as he stares at the man sitting before him. Maybe he's the devil, a disguise, tempting him. Or maybe he's just a piece of shit. 

He doesn't know what to say. He could tell the truth. Deafy knows about his fiancé. The love of his life. Taken too soon. 

He doesn't know about how Odis had dated her sister in high school, before falling for her. He also doesn't know about the effeminate kid in middle school who he kissed in a field on his grandparents' farm, either. Or the times he'd fooled around with the ever stoic Irishman from the Fadda crew after meetings, hands wrapped around each other, desperate for some sense of semblance in the utter chaos of their sad lives.

"Well, let's just say I ain't picky," Odis admits. He still sounds angry when he says it, exhales it like it's frustrating to get out. It sounds like a dare. He shifts, knees spreading wider, Deafy's gloved hand sliding further inside his thigh. 

Deafy's eye drops to where his hand lies, brows raising slightly, pupils dark in the dim light of Odis's car. Good. He's playing. Deafy's tongue drags across his bottom lip as he leans forward, closing the space between the two of them, hand raising higher on Odis's leg as he speaks, voice low, "Want me to quiet them voices in your head?"

Odis's breath is hot when he lets it out, shaky, hitting Deafy's lips with how close they are. He should be repulsed by the sanctimonious, hypocritical piece of shit that's touching him. He is, partially, but he realizes slowly that he hasn't felt the need to count or tap out a rhythm since the man had placed his hand on him. Sure, he's wanted to punch Deafy's lights out, but it'd been a clear rage, not a chaotic one amongst the noise. 

"Fuck you," Odis hisses, breath hitching when the heated weight of Deafy's palm finally presses against the crotch of his slacks. _Shit._ He hadn't realized he was this hard. His head, empty of all other thoughts, spins as Deafy's fingers wrap around him through the fabric covering him. Eyes sliding shut, he can feel the man's breath, hot against his cheek as he chuckles. Odis hisses. "God, you're an asshole."

"What have I told you about language?" Deafy tuts, shaking his head lightly. He brushes his lips, light against Odis's bottom one, not quite a kiss, but pressure enough. It's as if neither of them are quite sure if that's going too far or not. 

Odis doesn't want to kiss him, not like that. Not in the soft, gentle way that his fiancé had kissed him. Or the boy in the field. Deafy doesn't deserve that. Odis wants to bite his lips off his face.

"Fuck you," Odis repeats, eyes screwed shut, fingers dropping from the steering wheel to grip at the fabric of his seat. A small grunt leaves him when he feels his zip being pulled open, followed by the warm, rough-smooth texture of leather against the aching length of his cock. Odis's eyes flicker open slightly, narrowing towards the man in the corner of his eye. He can see a small grin on his features. Jesus, he's insufferable. "Gloves?"

"Shush now," Deafy almost purrs. He really is the devil. His lips brush over Odis's cheek, five o'clock shadow rough against his skin. "Don't think about it too much."

Odis must have lost the ability to think if he was letting the guy he'd been trying to get off his case, who'd stuck around long after his welcome, do this of all things to him.

Still, he bucks his hips up into the ever quickening tug and grip. It's rougher than when he does it with the Irishman, or by himself, thinking about his fiancé, or a waitress from the diner he goes to, or Deafy's smug face. 

_Shit, he has thought about him before, like this, hasn't he?_ Odis had tried to forget that night. When he'd been stewing from a confrontation in his car, much like this one, and had thought about sliding his cock down Deafy's throat.

He wonders if the prick would do it. He's doing this for him, but he's the one in control. 

Odis's hand flies out, grips Deafy's wrist tight, "Stop."

Deafy, taken aback by the sudden touch, widens his eyes, pulling back slightly, fingers still gripped around the other man, "You okay there, buddy?"

"You ain't..." Odis stammers, frowning as he opens his eyes. He can feel the tight heat in his abdomen, hinting that he's close. "You're not the one in charge here, alright? I am. It's my case."

Deafy tilts his head, brows furrowing as he huffs out a laugh, "Whatever you say, palomino."

"Stop calling me that," Odis exhales, releasing his grip on Deafy's wrist.

The slick wet of pre-come isn't the most lubricating substance, but it helps with the friction of Deafy's gloved hand. Odis's teeth chew on the inside of his own bottom lip, Deafy's breath hot on his face. He knows Deafy is staring right at him, eyes half lidded as he jerks his wrist, thumb pressing over the head of his cock every so often, making Odis's hips crane up in a desperate buck.

"Jesus Christ," Odis gasps, head moving, lips brushing over Deafy's once again. It's not a kiss, never a proper one, although Odis suspects the Mormon fuck wants to kiss him. He won't let him. This is bad enough. 

"That's it, Weff," Deafy grins, breath hot against Odis's mouth. "Let all that tension out. Bout time you got some relief, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up," Odis stammers, turning his face away from Deafy's. He's gonna kill him. Not now, but soon. Now, he can feel the heat in his abdomen spreading, toes curling in his shoes as his heels dig into the floor of his car. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

He's close. Dangerously so, and Deafy can tell.

Odis expects it, but he doesn't expect the way that Deafy kisses him, properly, mouth pressed against his own.

Odis comes, hot and hard, the grunt that leaves him lost in Deafy's mouth. 

For a while, a glorious while, where Odis isn't even sure or cares how much time passes, his mind is empty, free from thoughts of Cannons and Faddas and even the man whose gloved hand is sticky with his come.

Eventually, his bearings come back to him, and Odis realizes that Deafy is kissing him, properly, and in his languid state, Odis had been kissing him back.

Deafy gasps when he feels Odis's teeth, sharp against his tongue, an animalistic warning.

Pulling back, Deafy's dark, heavy gaze falls upon him, wet, red lips pressed into a smirk. 

The urge to punch him returns to Odis.

"Get out," Odis says, still coming down from his orgasm. He exhales, shoving Deafy's hand away from his lap. "Get the fuck out of my car, you Mormon prick."

"Alright, partner," Deafy smiles, peeling off his soiled glove with his left hand. He tosses the item of clothing on Odis's lap, causing him to open his eyes and blink down at it. "A souvenir. Maybe put it next to your little porcelain dollies."

The urge to kill Deafy returns, stronger than ever. 

Odis is about to tell him to fuck off again, but Deafy is already halfway out the car.

"See you at the precinct tomorrow," Deafy says, tipping his hat to the other man like he's bidding an old friend goodbye after they've just had dinner. It makes Odis's blood boil. "We've got a lot of work to do."

Odis doesn't say a damn thing. He just sits there, still exposed, soiled glove covering his shame as the passenger door closes with a thud.

Damn that Mormon piece of shit.

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five little Indian boys._

Odis picks at his eyebrows. He's so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> as much of a bastard deafy was their dynamic was very *chefs kiss* loved how much odis was irritated by him i hope that came across in the fic... i didn't want them to be like fluffy or anything bc i don't think that suits their characters/dynamic. this is set some time between 4x06 and 4x07, i guess? idk. also, i have a backstory for odis/rabbi in my head and how they started 'fooling around' so hmu if you want me to write it, lol.


End file.
